Alexis' Domination Part 4
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: It is Jaden's final year. His relationships have grown a lot since his first year... And there is still one more girl to include. The final part of the series. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. Don't like? Don't read. JadenXHarem. JadenX?
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis' Demotion Part 4**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

It was a few days since Darkness was destroyed. The world was saved and the school had Jaden to thank for defeating it.

But that wasn't ALL that had changed over the past year. Jaden had introduced a new member to the harem, it being a Duel Spirit. The one who he had met and reformed back when he disappeared last year: Yubel.

She had been hidden, sleeping inside him since his return. Yes she appeared to lend him power in the conflict, but she did not re-emerge truly until the final battle

She had become solid in the real world.

Jasmine and Mindy didn't have much problem with this as they did not know is Yubel. Blair and Alexis on the other hand?

They were...LESS than enthusiastic having their former enemy who controlled Blair's friend and caused numerous students to be killed via duelling.

But they relented, nervously

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for everything I've done." Yubel knelt on the floor asking the group.

She was kneeling down, on one knee like a loyal servant

"Hmm..." Alexis and Blair hummed

"Girls...Yubel HAS changed." Jaden stood up for her. "I promise."

"...Well...How about we give her a trial run?" Alexis asked, thinking aloud.

"Of course." Jaden nodded

"What SORT of trial run?" Yubel asked, looking up at Alexis.

"It is your call." She nodded gently

"Alright...Let's see what you can do." Alexis answered. "First...We'll test your kissing."

Yubel nodded and kissed her

"Hm." Alexis hummed gently, feeling Yubel's lips on hers.

Yubel broke the kiss gently and looked at her. "Was that satisfactory?"

"...Two out of ten." Alexis answered

Yubel frowned and kissed her deeper

"Hm-hmm...No. No. Wait." Alexis pulled back and looked at her. "That's not a kiss."

"But I thought-" Yubel asked.

"It IS. But what **I** mean is this." Alexis began to speak. "Jasmine, Mindy can you help demonstrate?"

Jasmine and Mindy nodded, getting to work

"First, note their eyes. Looking deep and lovingly into each other's." Alexis spoke, acting like a teacher.

'This is gonna be good.' Jaden smirked

'Oh boy, oh boy.' Blair thought as she rubbed her thighs in excitement.

"Next, the placement of their hands on their hips and their heads." Alexis continued, Jasmine and Mindy acting out what Alexis was listing off.

"I see." Yubel nodded

Jaden smiled, sliding his hands around Blair as she was starting to play with herself.

"Next, the ACTUAL kiss." Alexis spoke as both Mindy and Jasmine were now Frenching passionately, letting their tongues dance in their mouths

They were both moaning deeply and lustfully

"I...I see." Yubel bit her lower lip as she saw this event

"Master...Puppy wants petting." Blair whispered, feeling Jaden's cock between her legs.

"I know you do." He smiled

"So...Do you want to try again?" Alexis asked as Jasmine and Mindy fell to their shared bed.

Jaden prodded his cock against Blair's slit letting the second newest member moan happily.

"Yes." Yubel nodded

So, doing what she was shown. Yubel tried again, focusing on Alexis' eyes, showing her sincere loving side...and gently scooped her into her hands.

The height difference definitely helped there

Alexis was lifted from the floor and felt her lips and tongue being set upon by Yubel.

"M-Master...It...It's so good!" Blair panted, seeing the four kiss while her pussy was stuffed with her Master's cock

Jaden smiled, making her keep watching the lesbian acts

"Keep watching...It's good practice." Jaden smiled

"Hmm...MUCH better." Alexis blushed, breaking the kiss. "... I'd say an 8."

"Room for improvement?" Yubel asked, blushing at the kiss she gave.

Yes."

"Now..." Alexis whispered. "Let's see how you can fuck."

"Of course." Yubel nodded

"Now...Wear this." Alexis ordered, handing over a strap-on.

"I don't need it." She grinned

"Err...What?" Alexis asked as Yubel began to grow a cock

It grew to be eight inches long and three thick, a mix of purple and black flesh throbbing between her thick thighs

"Oh...My...GOD!" Alexis' eyes widened

"Yeah...Shoulda mentioned that." Jaden answered with a sweatdrop "She is kinda a hermaphrodite... Sorta. It's complicated."

"...She's not as big as you though." Alexis commented with a blush

"I would never be bigger than him." She smiled humbly

"Good to know." Alexis responded

"M-Master. I-I'm cumming!" Blair moaned, climaxing over his cock

Jaden moaned, pulling out of Blair and cumming onto Yubel's ass

"M-Master." Yubel gasped, feeling his warm cum on her ass.

"Master." Jasmine and Mindy gasped, seeing the sight.

"Ready?" Alexis asked, preparing herself

Yubel nodded, her eyes sparkling in lust as if a switch had been flicked

"Start slow...Then work your way up." Alexis ordered, seeing Jasmine and Mindy crawl over to Jaden and Yubel's ass.

Yubel nodded and pushed inside

Alexis whimpered, feeling her pussy being filled by Yubel's cock...But said Duel Spirit jerked forward as she felt Mindy's tongue licking the cum from her ass

"Ah!" She gasped, pushing her entire length into Alexis

Alexis felt her pussy stretched out by the hermaphrodite's cock, it wasn't as big as Jaden's but it was just as pleasurable

"Oh yes!" Alexis gasped and moaned

"Alexis! Your pussy!" Yubel moaned, feeling her shaft being taken in by her slit "Tight!"

"Keep-Keep it in! Keep going! Alexis moaned

"Master, she's wet for you." Mindy smiled

"Masters cum." Jasmine panted, licking Yubel's ass

"Well...This'll be a first." Jaden smiled, prodding his cock by her ass. "Deep breath, Yubel." He whispered into her ear.

"Al... Already?" Yubel whimpered, but accepted the cock easily

"Hmm...Nice and tight. Your snatch is dripping." Jaden smiled

"Master." She whimpered happily

"This is a rare sight." Mindy smiled seeing a threeway between their Master and Alexis.

Jasmine nodded and hugged her, seeing the fuck-happy Blair

"Master..." Blair whispered, her pussy twitching.

Mindy and Jasmine laughed and licked the girl

"Ah, ah, ah! Yubel! I-I'm cumming!" Alexis moaned

"Me too!" Yubel grunted

"Then coat her...Cover her tits with your cum." Jaden smiled as he kept inside of Yubel.

Yubel nodded and pulled out

As Yubel's cum shot from her cock, Jaden's cum flooded her pussy.

"Ah!" Alexis gasped, feeling the warm cum splatter on her face and tits.

Yubel's eyes rolled up lightly as she smiled in pleasure

"How's my cum in your cunt feel?" Jaden asked sensually as he kissed her neck.

"So good." She moaned and shuddered

"You've done really well." Jaden praised her kindly.

He kissed her gently, smiling

"Master...Do you want my loose pussy?" Alexis asked, stretching out her vag to his sight

"You are not loose, Kitty." He smiled, kissing her

Whispering into Jaden's ear, Alexis mewed gently. "Kitty wants Master's kittens."

Jaden grinned and kissed her deeply, slamming inside

"AH! Master!" Alexis moaned happily, feeling her Master's cock in her cunt.

"Yubel...Play with Fox and Bunny." Jasmine ordered playfully.

Yubel nodded gently, crawling over

The three then kissed, feeling Yubel's cock between them, letting their breasts cover it up almost well.

The three moaned, smiling

Over by Jaden and Alexis, the two were thrusting against each other, feeling their pleasure rising. Wanting the same thing now: giving Alexis a cunt full of cum for a baby.

"Gonna... Cum." He smiled with a grin

"In me. In me, Master. Fill my slutty pussy!" Alexis moaned happily, her eyes becoming hearts

Jaden smiled, cumming in her womb

The two kissed passionately as Jaden emptied his balls into his first pet and lover.

"Baby... Give me... A baby." She whimpered

"We'll try every day and night...We'll make you a mum." Jaden promised, holding her close. "I promise."

*With Syrus*

Syrus was on the floor, his arms tied behind his back as he moaned. Mizure was going him a footjob as she made out with Yuno, fingering the Spellcaster user

"M-Mizure...This...Feels good." Syrus panted, looking up at the two.

"You never learn, do you pet?" Mizure tutted with a smile, kissing Yuno's neck as the girl panted and moaned, her feet playing with the tip of Syrus' penis

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mistress." Syrus panted

"Mistress...Let him play." Yuno added

"Okay, since you've been a good girl." She smiled

Yuno was let go from Mizure's grip...and the spellcaster girl went to Syrus and kissed him passionately, rubbing her dripping wet snatch against his cock.

She lowered herself, moaning as she was filled

"Well, well..." Mizure smiled, seeing the two like this.

"Yuno." Syrus panted, looking up at his first girlfriend.

"We're one, Syrus...I love you." Yuno panted

"I love you both." Mizure smiled, suddenly removing cock ring around Syrus' penis

Syrus gasped as he released all his backed up cum into Yuno's pussy, filling her to the brim, even some of it spilling out.

"Ooh, that's about load." Mizure smiled, licking up the overflowing cum

"Syrus! So much!" Yuno panted happily, feeling their current Mistress lap up the cum

"Yuno...I want you." Syrus kissed her passionately as he gave thrusts as best as he could

"Fuck her." Mizure encouraged

"Fill me, Syrus. Give me your hard cock." Yuno panted "More! More! Fuck me more!"

Syrus obliged by thrusting faster and harder as he could, but with that cock ring holding him back, he was worried that he gave her his best at the first five minutes.

Mizure took Syrus' balls into her mouth and began to suck

"AH! Mizure!" Syrus moaned, thrusting hard into Yuno's pussy, filling her with his love.

SQUEEZE

"AH! My dick!" Syrus squeaked as he felt his balls being squeezed

"You keep forgetting." Mizure teased gently

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't mean too! You're both too good!" Syrus admitted, almost crying

Mizure released his cock from the slightly painful hold, kissing him

"Hmm!" Syrus moaned as he climaxed in Yuno's pussy

"It's okay Syrus, it's okay." She soothed

"Syrus...We love you." Yuno added

"I love you both to." He cried gently, his life felt so... Complete

*with next day, with Jaden*

Yubel was glowing slightly as her form shrank and changed

From being a pink and black skinned monster with bat-wings and a third eye, she actually transformed into a normal looking woman with her D-Cup tits remaining, her slender body remained the same but her hair, instead of being directly split in the middle with white and dark blue hair, it had changed to mainly white with deep blue tips

Her third eye 'faded' info what looked like a tattoo and her lips became blue

"Hmm..." Yubel whispered gently as she felt her now human body

"Wow." Jasmine blinked

"I didn't know you could do that." Jaden commented

"Can't really have a Duel Monster walking through Duel Academy now, can we?" Yubel smiled, she kissed him gently with a seductive look in her eyes

"Hmm...Good point." Jaden responded, breaking the kiss gently while rubbing her ass

"I didn't shrink THAT much...Did I?" Yubel asked

"You're eye level with me." Jaden chuckled

"I meant where it counts. Hmm!" Yubel blushed as Blair kissed her ass

"Feels good to me." Said girl teased

Yubel whimpered lightly

"Blair, no. Not yet." Jaden smirked

"Oh." She pouted

"We wait for Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy." Jaden answered. "I've got something special planned."

Blair nodded, pouting

It wasn't long before the three girls came back, carrying food from the shop.

"Hey." Alexis smiled

"We've got dinner." Jasmine added

"Great." Jaden answered

"What're you planning, Jaden?" Yubel asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Blair asked

"Wait until everyone is here." Jaden answered as the former Obelisk Girls came in

"Did you tell them yet?" Alexis asked

"Just waiting on you." Jaden chuckled

"What's going on? What're you planning?" Blair asked

"Well, since Blair and Yubel are the newest girls to join our love nest...Alexis and I are letting you be "Master" to whichever girl you want." Jaden answered

"What?" They blinked

"I've been Master to you now for...best part of four years. I'm giving you a bit of free reign." Jaden smiled "While also giving me and Alexis some alone time so I can focus on making her pregnant."

"Really?" Blair gasped

"Wow." Yubel followed

"We'll give you time." Mindy included, giving a positive smile

"They are your choice." Jaden grinned at Blair and Yubel, taking hold of Jasmine and Mindy by wrapping his arms around their waists

"Now...Who's pussy do you want?" Jaden teased

Yubel hummed, looking at the two

"I want...Bunny." Blair spoke first.

"Hmm? You want Mindy?" Yubel asked

"Swapsies after?" Blair asked

"No, I'm fine with Jasmine." She nodded

"Okay." Blair smiled and almost pounced on Mindy

Yubel grinned and did the same

"Well...That's those two sorted." Jaden chuckled

"Master...I'm waiting." Alexis purred gently.

"No "Master" here, Alexis...Just "Jaden"." He whispered, leading her to the bedroom "Making you pregnant... We will be doing it MY way."

"Jaden." Alexis' eyes glistened in joy, hearing the way he was talking, kissing her lover

'I got you, Alexis...Let's start a family.' Jaden thought lovingly, holding her close as they lay on the bed 'I'm going to make you happy.'

Jaden lovingly stroked up and down Alexis' body, stripping her off slowly, exposing her bosom to him and his chest to her

"Here we go." He smiled

Jaden positioned his cock by her pussy and slowly entered her, feeling her dripping wet pussy slide open and accepted his member

"I love you." He panted

"I love you too, Jaden." Alexis' heart-eyes gazed up at him as they kissed, the rhythm of their bodies flowed as one. This wasn't master and pet. This was pure love. Unbridled and magical.

They moaned, moving together in perfect unison

It was like they saw stars in their eyes, surrounding them in space.

Jaden looked down at Alexis and kissed her breasts with butterfly kisses, making her shudder happily, clasping down on his cock even more and moaned lovingly

"More. More." She moaned

Jaden smiled, doing his best to oblige...And gave more for her. Doing what he could to make her cum and fill her with his baby batter.

*with the others*

"AH! Ah, ah, ah, ah! P-Puppy! Yes!" Mindy moaned as she was fucked by Blair with a strap-on

"Mistress!" Blair reminded with a grin

"Sorry! Sorry, Mistress!" Mindy answered, her tits bouncing as she was being thrust in

Jasmine was being an obedient pet, lapping against Yubel's slit.

Her head was buried between the, now tanned human, spirits legs as she lapped at her vagina happily

"Hmm...Yes. Good, Fox. Keep at it." Yubel moaned, holding her head in place. "Deeper."

Jasmine acknowledged her Mistress' order and plunged her tongue as deep it could go into Yubel's cunt.

"Oh yes!" Yubel screamed as she came

Jasmine smiled as best she could, drinking her pussy juice.

"Fuck...Yes. That's good." Yubel panted, stroking Fox's head affectionately "Cumming!"

And so, Mindy, Yubel and Blair came from their ecstasy

Life was good

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Epilogue

**Alexis' Demotion Part 4**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed and enjoyed these mini-stories: thank you, have a good day and be on the lookout for more stories on the way.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few years after Yubel had joined the harem, the "family" of sorts were now living together in a house of their own.

And it seems they have a couple of additions to the family.

All of the girls have had at least one child and they were all doing okay for themselves

"Class dismissed." A twenty five year old Alexis smiled at her class of first year Duel Academy students

"Goodbye, Mrs Yuki." The students responded as they left

Alexis nodded with a smile, putting her stuff away

"Another day." She smiled to herself as she walked off to the office and out the school, towards a small house

Yep.

Turns out, the modified Slifer's Dorm was just the place she and her lovers could live and raise their family.

Although they had to make a new Slifer Dorm

So this time Seto Kaiba actually had to TRY to make decent living accommodations for the students than a live in shack.

Coming up to her house she bit her lower lip, feeling a buzzing between her legs

She had to put up with this pleasure all day

'Hmm! A-Almost there. Just need to get inside and...' Alexis thought before she gave out the tiniest of whimpering moans from her lips.

She opened the door gently, smiling as she walked in "I'm home." She called gently

Inside she saw three young children on a play mat while a 25 year old Mindy and Jasmine were breastfeeding two others.

"Hey everyone." She smiled gently

"Mama!" The kids called out, looking up

"Hey, Alexis. How was class?" Jasmine asked, burping her baby

"Great." She smiled, her legs shaking a bit

"Mama?" A little blonde-haired girl looked up at the teacher, waddling over.

"I'm fine baby." She said with a slightly forced smile

"Where's Jaden?" Alexis asked as she kissed her daughter's head gently

"Daddy is in your room." She smiled

"Thank you, baby. I'll be right back." Alexis kept that forced smile and walked to their bedroom.

She nearly ran

In the bedroom, there was Jaden...With Yubel sucking his cock.

Yubel's arms where bound behind her back, a large dildo in both her holes

"Hmm...Hi, Alexis. How was work?" Jaden asked, moaning gently

"G... Great Master." She mumbled in lust

"Did you get through the entire day without exposing the toy in your pussy?" Jaden asked

"N... No master." She whimpered

"Yubel, you can stop." Jaden ordered gently, releasing his cock from her mouth and brought a sliding remote to his hand. "Here you go." he answered, stopping the vibrations in Alexis' pussy

Alexis fell to her knees, shaking and moaning lightly in relief

"You did really well today, Kitty." Jaden knelt down and kissed her, removing the toy from her pussy. "And good girls deserve a gift."

"Oh master." She shuddered

"You'll get to play with Yubel." Jaden whispered tenderly into her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Master...Does Yubi play with Mistress Kitty now?" Yubel moaned, sounding cum-drunk

"Yes pet." He nodded

"Where's Blair?" Alexis asked as she slowly stripped off.

"Cooking." He nodded

"Okay." Alexis sighed happily, kissing her husband, showing the ring on her finger to the audience.

Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close

"The kids missed their Mummy...They missed being suckled by you." Jaden teased, rubbing her soft tits.

"Master." She blushed

"Yubel...Come here. Let's give "Mummy Kitty" some attention." Jaden teased

Yubel nodded and walked over calmly

"Give her bosom some tender kisses." Jaden ordered, kissing his wife while gently fingering her.

Yubel nodded and did as she was told

"J-Jaden...What're you?" Alexis moaned, feeling Yubel's soft lips on her tits.

"The milk's for the babies...but your breasts are fair game, my love." Jaden whispered.

She whimpered and kissed him

"Tonight...We're not sleeping." Jaden thought aloud to them.

That made them both smile

*With Syrus*

Syrus hummed as he returned home from another long day of duelling

Too many people's surprise, Syrus DID get taller, even keeping a similar blue theme with his attire.

But he was still 'short', at least compared tongue average person, but he was not a shrimp anymore

"I'm home." Syrus spoke, walking through the door.

"Welcome home, Master." Mizure's voice responded kindly

"Welcome home." Yuno called back

"I missed you both." Syrus smiled

And for those who're keeping track: yes. Syrus is STILL smaller than his lovers...It made grabbing their breasts easier for him though.

And he enjoyed it

"And for returning, we've prepared something great for you." Yuno smiled

"What is it?" Syrus asked

"It'll be on the table shortly." Mizure answered

"Awesome." Syrus responded

"Give us, five minutes?" Yuno asked cutely

"Okay."

Syrus sat down in his chair and waited, he looked at the picture of him and his girls...getting married and being together.

He smiled happily at the picture. It had been the best day of his life

"It's ready." Both Yuno and Mizure spoke

Syrus got up and walked to the kitchen...and saw his wives lying there...With NOTHING on.

"... Wow."

"Master...We're your courses." Mizure smiled

"Ready to eat us out?" Yuno stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh yes." He smiled

Syrus began to strip off, kissing and groping gently on his wives bodies, alternating between them

He loved tasting them

"You both taste great." Syrus smiled, getting up over Yuno and slid into her tight pussy "Still so nice and tight."

"Yeah. And...AH! We've got news!" Yuno moaned, bouncing on Syrus' cock

What?" Syrus asked in pleasure

"We-we...AH!" Yuno moaned as she climaxed from his cock.

"We're pregnant, Master...You're fucking MILFs." Mizure smiled, pleasuring herself

"You're-You're pregnant?" Syrus asked, as he climaxed inside Yuno

"Yes!" They moaned happily

"We're parents?" Syrus asked, slowly pulling out of Yuno and kissed Mizure

"We will." Yuno nodded

"Come here, Master...Give mamma your milk." Mizure teased, acting slutty

Syrus smiled, switching to her

*Back with Jaden and his family*

It was a couple of hours later, Jaden and the family just finished having dinner, with the kids being put to sleep in their cribs.

Well, all but one

Alexis' baby was still waddling around.

"Come on Atti, time for bed." Alexis sighed

"No." Atti answered cutely, grabbing her stuffed fluffy kitten toy

"Atti!" Alexis frowned, picking her up

"Mummy." Atti responded, snuggling into her mother

"Bed time." she repeated

"Snuggle?" Atti asked as they went to the toddler's bedroom.

"Yes you can snuggle Mr Whiskers." he smiled

Atti smiled as she hugged her favourite toy

She yawned gently, falling asleep

"Atta girl, Atti." Alexis gently kissed her daughter's forehead as she put her to bed

"I love you." She whispered as the babies slept.

Going to their bedroom, across from the baby's room, Alexis began to slowly unbutton her shirt and trousers off

"Hey." Jaden smiled, seeing her walk into the room

"Hey. Atti was being her troublesome self again." Alexis responded, stripping off.

"Not wanting to go to bed without Mr Whiskers?" Jaden chuckled gently

"Yep." She nodded

"At least she's not major trouble." Jaden commented

"You wait until she starts talking fully and gets into dating." Alexis teased

"No one touches my baby girls." Jaden snarled lightly

"You're adorable when you're protective-angry." Alexis kissed his cheeks

Jaden smiled gently and hugged her

"Jaden...Can we cuddle? Just for tonight?" Alexis asked

"Half naked cuddle?" Jaden asked

"All of us?" Mindy smiled

"I'm just tired from work." Alexis nodded

"Alright. Just cuddles tonight." Jaden smiled gently, kissing her.

"Thank you, my love." Alexis sighed and rested in his arms.

"Anything for my pretty wives." She smiled

"We're not "pretty"." Jasmine teased

"We're HOT." Yubel added, making the group smirk and hold each other in bed.

Jaden laughed and held them all close

'I love my life...I don't want this to end.' Jaden thought lovingly.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
